What If?
by maychelle
Summary: What if the story between Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Jun Pyo went in a different direction? Wouldn't you like to find out?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story happens during the trip to Macau that the members of F4 and Jan Di take to go and see Go Jun Pyo. What if things had been going on that neither player in the game were aware of and how different would the outcome be? (Story will be written in multiple POV's)_

**Jan Di's POV  
**

How could he say something like that? After all that we have been through, he just decides to brush me off like a piece of rubbish? Does he not realize the amount of courage I had to muster just to go and buy the plane ticket alone? Was that all that we were worth in the end?

He broke my heart with the cruel, harsh words that came out of his mouth. I didn't even realize that I had been crying, as I was staring so intently at his back until a soft finger brushed my cheeks, so hot against my cool skin. I turned, and there he stood. The only person who had been with me through thick and thin, through happiness and tears, through hardships and triumphs.

"Ji Hoo sunbae." I whispered, unable to make any sound louder than that. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth any wider, I would end up wailing my sadness to the world.

Ji Hoo sunbae seemed to understand my reluctance; he just gathered me into his arms and urged me to put my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped my lips as soon as I was held in his embrace. He immediately made soothing noises under his breath, murmuring things like 'it will be okay' and 'it's alright' into my ears. I held onto him for dear life, for he was the only light I had in the darkness that had descended over me.

"Come on, let's go. It's still cold out here; you might catch a chill if we stay here any longer." He said practically. I nodded, agreeing with him despite my perverse wish to hurt myself by staying out a little longer. I tried to stand, but found that my legs didn't work that well. They seemed to have turned to jelly, so weak were they.

He didn't even need me to tell him what I was feeling; he seemed to guess what was in my heart every time. He just scooped me up in his arms and started walking in the direction of our hotel, bypassing several people out early. They all stared; we must have been a sight – the man with a stoic look holding a whimpering woman who looked a mess in his arms. They must have been wondering what happened.

I couldn't bear to face anyone this morning, not after experiencing such heartbreak. I was sad, that was to be expected, but strangely, it wouldn't have been as sad if Ji Ho wasn't here with me.

I turned my face into his neck, inhaling the scent that seemed to calm me like no other. He held me tighter, as if he would protect me from al the injustices of the world.

He walked like this - holding me in his arms all the way to my room. I shakily gave the key card to him, which he then promptly slid into place. The door gave a beep, and he walked in, silently closing the door behind him.

Ji Hoo brought me to the bed, placing me under the soft covers that he had raised me from just an hour before. An hour, had it been that long ago that I still held onto the hope that Jun Pyo and I had a chance?

He turned to go, and I grabbed hold of his hand, stopping him. I didn't know what I would do right then if he let me alone, I just knew that it would be something that everyone would regret later on. In the end, the person who would be hurt the most would be my friends and family.

"Stay, please. Don't leave me." I pleaded with him.

He turned to look at me. His eyes were shadowed, but I could see some bright unknown emotion burning in them.

"Do you know what you are asking of me, Jan Di?" he asked. "If I stay now, I will never leave. Not even if you ask me to."

I nodded, without any thought of what would happen further.

He moved back to me then, crawling onto the bed over me. My heart started hammering in my chest then. There was a dangerous look in his eyes, one that would have normally sent me running for the hills, but for some reason, it excited me.

I studied his features in earnest then. It had been a long time since I felt the familiar fluttering in the region of my stomach whenever I looked at him. His face was still the strong angular one that I had fallen in love with the first time I saw him all those months ago. His nose was still the high straight nose from before, his lips still the same kissable lips. I unconsciously licked my lips, imagining how it would feel like to kiss him.

Suddenly, he groaned aloud, a sound that seemed halfway between a moan and a growl. Then, he swooped down and kissed me.

Please review my story. Tell me what you all think about it. ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: What happened that pushed Ji Hoo to kiss Jan Di? Let's turn the pages to find out.

**Ji Hoo's POV**

I couldn't believe what that bastard Jun Pyo did to Jan Di. He must be the most heartless son of a bitch to even think of saying those things to her. She was an innocent girl, one who did not belong in our world in the first place but it was him that had insisted on dragging her into the mess that was his life. Sure, we all became good friends with her, but she did not deserve this curt dismissal as if she were just mud at the bottom of his shoe.

I had been standing at a distance to give Jan Di the illusion of privacy for her confrontation with Jun Pyo, but I could still hear what they were talking about. It was still early morning, so there were no other noises to mask their conversation.

I could hear the utter devastation in her voice as she pleaded with him, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears. I couldn't stand it anymore, how he belittled her, so I got up to give him a piece of my mind. The scene that met me was of Jan Di staring after him forlornly, silent tears falling down her cheeks as my best friend walked away calmly, never looking back at the utter devastation that he had caused.

I wanted to chase after him, I really wanted to, but I couldn't leave Jan Di like this. She needed me more than I needed to satisfy my urge to pummel my friend's head into a pulp. I gathered her into my arms, my protective instinct almost going into overdrive when I heard the whimpers escape her lips. She should never make sounds like this; it tore at my heartstrings that I couldn't do anything to help ease her pain.

I had let Jan Di go to Jun Pyo when it seemed like he would take care of her. Although my heart hurt when I let her go, I had thought that it was a good decision at that time, so there had been no regrets. Now though, seeing the way he had treated her, there was no backing down.

I had fallen for her just as unexpectedly as I had fallen for Suh Hyun – hard, but still I had let her go when it seemed like that would make her happy. But now, I was going to fight for her. I would show her that there was someone else on this earth who could love her above and beyond how Jun Pyo did. I didn't know how, but I would find a way to make her understand that she was worth it.

I couldn't let her stay outside like this. She would only catch a cold in this weather. I told her that we should get inside, but she seemed unable to stand, so I picked her up in my arms like the precious treasure that she was and headed to our hotel.

We passed many early risers on the way in. They all stared, as if they had never seen a guy cradling a lady in his arms before. I didn't need to hear Jan Di say anything; by the fine trembling I felt I could tell that she felt intimidated and uncomfortable. I instinctively held her closer to my body, lending her my strength. I felt rather than saw her turn her face into the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent at the same time. It was an action that shot a jolt of pure lust into my blood.

_Ok, down boy_, I told myself, trying to tamp the sudden feeling of lust I had towards the beautiful creature in my arms. This was not the first time that I had experienced these feelings towards her, in fact, it had slowly become a part of my daily life. If she wore a new shirt, as opposed to her other shirts that I had grown used to, I would notice her body first and immediately get a hard on. If she used a new hair clip, I would notice the shell of her ear and imagine doing things to it, which of course led to another hard on.

I was constantly taking cold showers, figuratively and literally. The other members of F4 had commented on it a few times, wondering why I took so many showers a day. I didn't answer their queries, especially not those from Jun Pyo. They all just assumed that it was some phase that I was going through, just like when I was in Su Hyun withdrawal. How could I tell them, especially Jun Pyo, that I was lusting after my best friend's girl?

Without realizing it, we had reached her room. I didn't even know how we got there. She gave me the key card to her room, and I automatically slid it into the opening. The door gave a beep, and then we were in.

I immediately set about making her comfortable, straightening the things in her room that she had thrown helter skelter in her haste to go and meet my friend. I then lay her down in the middle of her bed, making sure to tuck her in between the sheets before I proceeded with my earlier plan to bash Jun Pyo's head in.

I was just turning around to go when I suddenly felt a hand grab hold of mine.

"Stay, please. Don't leave me." Jan Di pleaded with me. I looked into her eyes and saw desperation and hurt and loneliness and fear. These were not emotions that I would ever have associated with her and it made me even angrier at my friend for putting those feelings in her eyes. It also made me even more determined to protect her with all my heart.

I suddenly had an epiphany. The only way to ensure Jan Di's safety from Jun Pyo would be to claim her for myself. Of course! If Jan Di were mine in every way, she would be bound to stay with me. She was such an innocent girl, and the act of compromising her for my own selfish reasons put a sick feeling in my gut, but all bets were off. No more Mr. Nice Guy; it was time that I stood up for what I wanted.

"Do you know what you are asking of me, Jan Di?" I asked her as I stood rooted to the spot. "If I stay now, I will never leave. Not even if you ask me to."

Secretly, I was praying that she would ask me to stay. Everything was riding on her answer. If she asked me to leave, I would; I might have to find another way to tie her to my side, but by the gods, I would.

There was a moment of pregnant silence, then I saw her give the faintest nods in my direction. _Yes!_ I screamed in my mind, doing the equivalent of a mental fist pump.

I moved back towards the bed, deliberately making my moves as seductive as possible. This was a seduction of the highest order, in fact, it was imperative that she fall for me a fast as possible.

_Ji Hoo, how could you!_ A voice whispered in my mind. _She has just received the worst possible news a lady could ever take! You can't do this, no, you must not do this!_ The voice cried shrilly.

_Ah, put a lid on it. Ji Hoo, don't listen to him. He's just a scaredy cat, pay him no mind. Just do what you want to do, it will be alright. Nothing will happen._ Another voice whispered in my mind.

I was suddenly caught in a moral dilemma. Should I listen to the devil or angel? Or should I not listen to either? I didn't know what to do now. What I didn't realize was that my subconscious had been in control when I was having another moral debate. I had already crawled onto the bed and was hovering over my prey, a part of me taking note of all the little details that usually missed my scrutiny. Until now.

She looked so vulnerable, laying there like a kitten waiting for its owner to rub its tummy. I didn't think that Jan Di would like being compared to a kitten, but that was what I thought of every time I saw her arguing with Jun Pyo. She always snarled and spat, unfurling her tiny claws in front of us. Didn't she know that we were the big bad wolves?

I noticed then that she was breathing heavier than usual. I knew, because we were both swimmers. We could control our breathing quite well. If she was nervous or scared, I wouldn't go through with it, even if it killed me.

Then, she just had to lick her lips. That was my undoing. She had literally signed her own death warrant. Didn't she realize that gesture of hers always made me weak in the knees? I gave a groan of both frustration and delight, and swooped down and claimed her lips.

Please stay tuned for the next installment of the story. Review please ^^!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: This chapter will be in the 3rd person point of view. Definitely not something to miss. If you don't do lemons, then don't read this part. You have been forewarned…

**Ji Hoo's pov**

Ji Hoo woke up from the most amazing sleep that he had experienced in a long time. The last time he ever remembered sleeping this well was when his family was still intact, alive. He stretched, noting that it was early evening and that the sun was just setting over the horizon. Then, he noticed that he wasn't in his own room.

He looked around, noting first that the room was more feminine, the colour scheme a pale peach. Next, he noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes at all, not even his underwear. He might think of sleeping in the nude in his own hotel room, but not in another room. Then, he realized that there was an arm wrapped around his lower torso.

The arm was slim but muscular, and it was quite small. Definitely the arm of a female. Ji Hoo almost threw it off but he stopped as he remembered who it belonged to. Then, he finally remembered the events that had led to the current situation.

In the wee hours of the morning, he had brought his best friend to see the girl that they loved, or so he thought. However, his friend had turned out to be a right bastard who didn't deserve the glowing creature that was Jan Di.

He had thrown her away, dismissing her as the mud beneath his shoes. As if that wasn't enough, he had told her that the last few months were all a game to him; it meant nothing at all.

Jan Di had naturally been devastated. And that was when he, Yoon Ji Hoo had taken advantage. He knew that that was a wrong thing to do, making a move on his friend's girl when he was away, but since his friend had thrown her away, he could ride in to the rescue.

He had debated with himself on whether he should do it, but she had decided it for him with her sexy display. It was unintentional on her part – she really did not know how alluring she was – but he had used it as the reasoning for his further actions.

Ji Hoo had attacked her lips first, all the teachings of being a gentleman flying out the window at the sight of her licking her lips. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her ears, and then progressed to her neck, the tops of her collar bones. She had mewled the entire time, writhing underneath him as she was slowly but surely overwhelmed by the sensations generated by his lips.

They had taken each others' clothes off in unspoken agreement, she turning her face away when she finally glimpsed his unclothed form, her cheeks aflame with a rosy blush that reached all the way to the top of her breasts. He in turn had been fascinated with her apparent shyness and unknowing allure. She clearly did not know the effect that she had on most of their school mates.

Her body was slim and small, slightly muscled in places that for most women were merely flesh, and yet her body was beautifully proportioned. Her shoulders were just the right size, not wide like some despite her being a former swimmer and her breasts were just the perfect handfuls for him.

In the months that Jun Pyo had left them, Jan Di's hair had grown slightly longer. She had wanted to cut it, but Ji Hoo had stopped her from doing so. She looked prettier, more feminine in fact with the new hair. She also drove the young men in her class to distraction. They might feign indifference, but from the hurriedly whispered comments and snatches of conversation that he had heard, he knew that they were not unaffected by her.

She might never see herself as beautiful, but the lustful looks that she got whenever her back was turned were a clear indicator of her desirableness. Of course, the other ladies were insanely jealous about it. That was why the self proclaimed Queens of their school (note _self proclaimed_) targeted her all the time. They were so jealous that Ji Hoo was surprised that milk hadn't turned sour around them.

He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Staring at her slumbering features, he couldn't help but feel that he was the luckiest guy on earth to be able to have this beautiful woman. He wasn't sure that she loved him truly as a man loved a woman, but he did know that she loved him as a friend. This he could feel.

They had grown closer during the time that she and Jun Pyo had been apart, especially since she needed his help to earn money to help her parents and younger brother. It became worse when her father had gotten into trouble with the underworld. Ji Hoo knew about it, and he had kept the worst of it away from her family, but a couple of them still managed to slip through and terrorize her parents. They had paid for it in the end, but the damage had already been done.

Jan Di's parents were forced to flee to the seaside to escape the thugs, and life became that much harder for Jan Di. She had literally collapsed due to exhaustion and other factors, working her ass off for the future of her family. He had wanted to offer help, but knew her well enough to know that she would never accept that help. She didn't want to be indebted to anyone. He might not think of it that way, but who knew how she thought of it. She would probably scream at him for being so presumptuous and then break off all ties with him after giving him the beating of his life.

He shuddered, even thinking about it now. Looking back down at the woman beside him, he was suddenly struck with the fear that she would regret what had happened between them. He knew that it had been the best time of his life, but would she feel the same?

The beautiful creature beside him started to show signs of returning t the land of the waking. Ji Hoo watched in apprehension as her eyelids started to flutter.

**Jan Di's pov**

Jan Di groaned as she came slowly to wakefulness. She hadn't felt this tired or sore since that night that she had been kidnapped. For a while, she couldn't remember what had happened to her. Then slowly, the memories came trickling back into her mind. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself so that she could sort it all out in her head, but all she got was a nose full of male scent for her efforts.

She couldn't help but realize that she was skin to skin with said male under the blankets covering her. Despite her best efforts to calm down, her heart had a mind of its own as it thundered loudly in her ears. She was sure that the man (she couldn't think of him as just one of the guys anymore!) beside her could hear her rapidly pounding heart as it strived to thud itself out of her chest.

She remembered the morning's previous activities all too vividly in her mind. Her cheeks burned intensely as she recalled everything that she had shared with the man beside her. Every moan, every sigh, every groan, every scream, was all etched into her mind for all eternity. Sharing this first time with anyone was bound to be special, but to share it with the first person that she had ever fallen in love with was monumental and magical. She couldn't help but blush some more when she thought about all that they had done in this bed.

She didn't know whether she was truly addled in the brain or whether she had ever fully gotten over her crush on Ji Hoo, but one thing was for sure. He most definitely had had a part of her heart from the very beginning, but now it seemed as if that part was slowly but surely winning over the part of – _his_.

She did not want to jump into another relationship head-first right after breaking it off with _him_ but she couldn't help but compare how they acted. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that Ji Hoo had treated her better ever since the beginning, even when he was still besotted with Seo Hyun unni.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to take the plunge and quickly sat up. The decision proved to be disastrous though as she felt muscles that she didn't know existed twinge and groan in protest. She felt nearly boneless, and she blushed hotly when muscles in especially unmentionable places protested the most. She stifled a moan, slumping sideways off the bed, but two strong arms caught her and pulled her back onto the bed.

Right smack dab into a naked chest.

She blushed, groaning softly. Oh god, could she get any clumsier? She truly wished that a hole would open up so that she could jump in and die of mortification.

A _very_ sexy chuckle greeted her ears.

"Good evening, my lady. How was our nap?" Ji Hoo breathed into her ear.

So sorry for the long gap between chapters. Just couldn't get enough juice into my brain for me to continue the story. I will be updating as soon as I can.


End file.
